<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid by larryspangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066789">Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel'>larryspangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike is a good boyfriend, The non-con is not between Mike and Pete, and so is Pete, it's a horrible person that does it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete was just trying to sleep when someone came into his room. Luckily, he doesn't have to deal with this alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman, Mike Makowski/Pete Thelman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in a manic depressive state when I wrote this, so I know Pete might be a bit more emotional than usual. Writing is coping, right? Anyways, thanks for reading through this angsty coping fic if you do read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete was lying on his bed, trying his best to fall asleep. It was one of the rare occasions he was actually sleeping at his trailer. His boyfriend was at Bloodrayne’s house having a vampire movie night. He was the leader after all. How they got together still confuses people to this day. When Mike’s busy he usually would just sleepover at Michael’s, but unfortunately Michael was out of town.</p>
<p>The sound of moans filled the other room. Pete tried his best to ignore it. His dad had one of his usual prostitutes over again. Because why pay to feed your son when you can pay for whores and beer for yourself? Fucking conformist piece of shit.</p>
<p>After thirty minutes of Pete hoping sleep would overtake him, the moaning stopped. No more mattress squeaking tonight, finally. He sighed, turning onto his side. Maybe now he could finally sleep.</p>
<p>As he was about to doze off completely, the door opened and closed again. Pete moved to sit up, but was pressed down by something.”What the fuck.” He tried to push whatever was on top of him off, but he was only pushed into the bed harder. It was difficult to see in the darkness. </p>
<p>“Whoever you are, get the fuck off-” He was interupted by a pull at his pants. He really started to panic now. He kicked at the person, trying his best to injure them in some way.</p>
<p>“Relax, junior. I’m giving you this for free. Just don’t tell your dad.” The lady reached her hand down his pants, holding him down with the other.</p>
<p>Pete kicked and yelled. He attempted to overpower her, but she was much bigger than him. Being an eighteen year old that mostly fills up on coffee and cigarettes doesn’t give you the strongest muscles in the world…</p>
<p>“Be quiet. You should feel lucky. Not everyone gets to be with an older woman like this.” She grabbed his dick in her hands, squeezing it.</p>
<p>Pete, extremely panicked, used all of his strength to sit up enough to bite her arm.</p>
<p>She pulled the arm holding him down away. “Ow, what the fuck kid!?”</p>
<p>Pete took that small moment to bolt. He was able to give her another kick to get her the rest of the way off of him. He didn’t have any plans, but to run as far away as he could.</p>
<p>He made his way outside of the trailer, pulling his pants up as he ran. He kept going until he was far away from the trailer park. He ended up making it to a park and sat down on a bench. Pete looked down at his hands and saw them shaking. He noticed his whole body was shaking as he went into a state of shock and panic. Tears left his eyes as he pulled his legs up to his chest.</p>
<p>He reached into his pocket to grab his phone, trying not to drop it in the process. He clicked on Mike’s contact and hovered his finger over the call button. He wanted to call his boyfriend, but was terrified of the results. First, he’d be interrupting his movie night. Second, he would have to tell him what happened. His debate with himself quickly ended when he heard a noise come from somewhere. He clicked call and hoped that Mike would pick up.</p>
<p>Mike was sitting on the floor of Bloodrayne’s house. A blanket was wrapped around him as he and the other vamps watched Interview with the Vampire for the hundredth time. Lestat had just found Louis and Claudia again when his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Pete calling. “Hey you guys, could we pause the movie real quick? Pete’s calling.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t he know we’re having our movie night?” Larry asked, grabbing another handful of popcorn.</p>
<p>“He does, so that’s why I want to see why he’s calling. He usually wouldn’t interrupt these things…” Mike looked down at his phone at Pete’s contact photo. It was a rare smiling picture of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Bloodrayne picked up the remote and paused the movie. “Answer, before you worry yourself too much,” she jokingly said, grinning at him.</p>
<p>Mike nodded, before clicking accept on the call. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“M-mike…” Pete’s voice was weak and shaky.</p>
<p>Mike sat up immediately. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I know you’re at your m-movie night. I don’t want to interrupt, but maybe afterwards…” He sniffled. “I’m at the park. Maybe you could p-pick me up on the way home if you aren’t sleeping over?”</p>
<p>Mike immediately knew something wasn’t right. “I’m coming. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>The other vampires turned to face Mike, confused.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your night…”</p>
<p>Mike got up and started gathering up some of his stuff. “I’m already packing up. Just stay right where you are, okay?</p>
<p>“O-okay…”</p>
<p>“I love you so much. I’ll see you soon.” Mike hung up the phone. “I gotta go you guys, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Count Ravyncrowe asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“I’m...I’m not exactly sure, per se. He sounded...very not Pete like if that makes sense?”</p>
<p>Count Ravyncrowe nodded.</p>
<p>“We have other movie nights, Master Vampir. Don’t worry. Take good care of him, okay?” Bloodrayne offered him a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Mike smiled back. “I’ll see you all later!” He picked up his stuff and made his way out the door and to his car.</p>
<p>Pete sat alone on the bench, hoping Mike would arrive soon. Silent tears kept pouring down his face. He was terrified of what happened and what would happen now. Not too long after that thought, a car pulled up. He tensed up, before noticing it was Mike getting out of it.</p>
<p>Mike walked towards Pete quickly. The first thing he noticed was his boyfriend crying. “Babe, are you okay!? What happened!?”</p>
<p>Pete tried to hold back, but eventually choked out a sob.</p>
<p>“Aw hunny…” Mike sat down on the bench and pulled Pete into his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Pete sobbed, gripping onto the back of Mike’s jacket.</p>
<p>“Hey, shh...it’s okay. I’m here, baby. Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Pete just cried harder. “Can we go back to your house to talk about this. I don’t want to be outside right now…”</p>
<p>Mike had never heard Pete so afraid before. The only time he had ever seen Pete any sort of scared was when he thought he lost his personal poetry book. This was completely different though. “Of course we can, come on.” Mike reached out his hand for Pete to grab.</p>
<p>Pete shakily grabbed Mike’s hand and stood up. They made their way to the car and got in. He was quiet the whole way to his boyfriend’s, besides the occasional sniffle. Eventually they arrived.</p>
<p>Mike got out of his car and quickly went to the other side to open the door for Pete. “My step-dad should be asleep, so we gotta be quiet until we get to my room.”</p>
<p>Pete nodded and waited for Mike to lock his car, before heading towards the front door.</p>
<p>Mike quickly unlocked it and quietly entered his house, Pete following close behind. He shut the door behind him, before making his way towards the stairs. They walked up them and into Mike’s room.</p>
<p>The minute they got to Mike’s room, Pete went to sit down on Mike’s bed.</p>
<p>Watching Pete sit down, Mike noticed that he wasn’t even wearing shoes. “Did you walk to the park in just your socks?”</p>
<p>Pete looked down at his feet. “I...I had to get out fast.”</p>
<p>Mike nodded slowly, sitting down next to him. “Did something happen with your dad?”</p>
<p>Pete shook his head no.</p>
<p>“Was it something that happened at your place?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Mike. I’m so so so sorry.” Pete began shaking again.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay. Why are you sorry, love?”</p>
<p>“You’re my boyfriend. That stuff should only be for you. I am so sorry. Please don’t leave me. P-please.” Pete started to cry again, reaching up to pull at his hair.</p>
<p>Mike quickly pulled Pete’s hands away, interlocking them with his own. “Don’t hurt yourself. Just talk to me, okay? Can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>“I feel like such a conformist crying like this, fuck.”</p>
<p>“We all cry, love. It’s probably more conformist to hold in tears anyways.”</p>
<p>“Y-you’re right about that one…” Pete paused to take a breath. “You know my dad’s...hobbies.”</p>
<p>Mike nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, one of them came into my room after he was done with her…She um...she wanted to give me some free stuff.”</p>
<p>Mike’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I really tried to get her off! I promise I did. She overpowered me though and fuck.” He tried to yank his hands away to pull at his hair again, but Mike kept a grip on them.</p>
<p>Mike tried his best to remain calm, even though he was horrified. “Did you and her-”</p>
<p>“No! She was only able to reach into my pants and t-touch me, before I got out of her grasp.” Pete started shaking at the memory. “Please don’t be angry. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. I-”</p>
<p>Mike pulled Pete into a hug, tears running down his own face. “There is nothing for you to apologize for. I am so fucking sorry that happened to you. The only thing I’m angry at is her and her disgusting actions.” He held Pete tighter.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want it to happen. You were the only one that has ever...and now that’s gone.”</p>
<p>“It’s not gone, love. This doesn’t count. Non-consensual does not count. It’s a horrible crime that happened. Something I would do anything to undo for you.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to leave me?” Pete asked, quietly.</p>
<p>Mike pulled back from the hug and faced Pete. He gently wiped a tear from his boyfriend’s face. “I would never leave you for something like this. I love you so much. We are going to figure out how to get this horrific lady arrested and I’m going to be here for you. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Mike gently kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>“My dad is going to be really pissed if we arrest her...I know she’s one of his favorites.”</p>
<p>“Let him be pissed. Doesn’t matter at all. Besides, I don’t want you going back there and into that environment.” </p>
<p>“Well I sorta live there, so I have to…”</p>
<p>“Not if you stay with me.” Mike smiled.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay with you all the time though.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Pete’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean? You have things going on and you're busy a lot with your society and-”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. My number one care is your safety. My step-dad won’t mind you being here when I’m gone. He likes you.”</p>
<p>Pete sniffled. “You promise?”</p>
<p>Mike nodded. “I promise. I’m not going to let anything like that happen to you again and I’m going to make sure she gets what she deserves.”</p>
<p>“I feel pathetic…” Pete sighed, wiping his tears away. “I’m a mess.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t, I promise.” Mike cupped Pete’s face and kissed him gently. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Mike.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Mike smiled. “You can borrow some of my pajamas and sleep here. We’ll have coffee and pancakes in the morning...well you’ll have the coffee part. I’ll probably have tea.”</p>
<p>Pete kissed Mike on the cheek. “Thank you…”</p>
<p>“I’m your boyfriend, you don’t need to thank me. I’m here for you always. I promise.”</p>
<p>Pete nodded. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>